A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate. Photo spacers can be formed between the at substrate and the color filter substrate to control the thickness of the LCD panel. In order not to affect the display function, photo spacers are usually placed under the black matrixes.
With the increased of the resolution of LCD panels, each pixel becomes smaller and smaller. In order to ensure that each sub-pixel has a sufficient aperture ratio, the area of each black matrix has decreased along with the gradually increase of the resolution. However, in order to ensure sufficient support for the liquid crystal cell, the size of the photo spacers cannot always be reduced with the increased resolution.
Since each of the photo spacer is usually located under the black matrix, when the area of the black matrix is reduced, the distance between the photo spacer and the edge of the black matrix is reduced, which means a distance between the photo spacer and the pixel aperture area is reduced. Therefore, when under a pressure, the photo spacer may easily hit the pixel aperture area, and may scratch the aliment film, which may result in a leakage of light, thereby affecting the displaying quality.
In some existing products, large-sized photo spacers are bevelled to increase the distances from photo spacers to the pixel aperture area. However, due to the sub-pixels that surrounds the photo spacers have increased bevels, some negative phenomena such as tilt fringes may appear during the image displaying.